Fire Emblem: Awakening of the Warrior Tactician!
by Skeleturd
Summary: "To be honest, waking up in a field of grass is one of the more pleasant ways of waking up after realizing your an amnesiac. However, the fact that I remember so much about swinging a great-sword, fist-fighting, magic and tactics without ever never using said things is bizarre. I suppose there's not much else to do besides herd some sheep. Wait, is that a rabbit? No wait... what?"
1. Chapter 1

**Fire Emblem: Awakening of the Warrior Tactician.**

**Chapter 1: Tis an Awakening!**

_Not sure what I'm doing writing this, don't know if anyone will even read this to be honest but I felt I needed to at least write something to do with Awakening. Hope that if anyone reads this that they enjoy this._

He had been lying there for who knows how long. He had simply been lying in that same place for as long as he could remember, although now that he thought about it he couldn't remember that far back. All of his memories revolved around lying wherever he was for the past 10 minutes. He hadn't even opened his eyes in that whole time, even with his burning curiosity as to where he was. His mind ran through some possible options of where he was as he lay there, he could've been on a soft fluffy bed. But that couldn't be right because as his fingers roamed about where he lay he felt the soft sensation of dry grass. He could've been currently lying in a field surrounded by lovely women who'd cater to his every need. Once again that couldn't be true because as he kicked his legs about for a bit not making contact with anything, he also briefly noted that he had a long reach meaning that he was at least a tall man. He was a man right? One quick crotch grab later and he had assessed through a professional manner that he was in-fact a man. Did he even have any clothes on? He felt around himself and had come to the conclusion that he was at least wearing some form of garments and from the feel of it, he was wearing a rather long coat that reached all the way to his ankles. He also felt a hood near his head.

His mind went back to the other options that were in his surprisingly imaginative head, he could've been simply relaxing in a calm field after a hard day's work. However the fact that he couldn't even remember if he worked dissected that option. Maybe he was lying on a battlefield, having survived a lethal blow and had been simply left for dead, surrounded by the corpses of his unrecognisable comrades and enemies. But that couldn't be true because… Because…

Now that he thought about it… maybe it was best that he didn't open his eyes. Yes, he much preferred just lying in the grass _not_ being surrounded by dead bodies. Instead he decided to try to remember anything before the grass… He tried to recall the simple stuff first, what was his name? Couldn't remember. Now he wasn't defeated, just because he couldn't recall his name didn't mean he couldn't recall anything else. Now how old was he? Couldn't remember. Not being deterred that easily he tried something else as he lay there. Did he have any family? Couldn't remember. Any friends of any kind? Couldn't remember.

He couldn't remember a god damned thing! But he was surprised at how calm he was, he wasn't even slightly fazed, he concluded that he was frankly a rather bizarre individual. He also decided that he was insane as all he had been doing for the past fifteen minutes was lie in some grass and converse with himself in his head.

Man he was bored just lying there. What could he do to pass the time for… anything to happen? He still refused to open his eyes. Maybe he could test his intelligence? He still remembered the obvious stuff like mathematics, rudimentary sciences, what food was and the etiquette that was expected from anyone whilst eating it, manners, and tactics, sword-fighting and magic and hand to hand combat.

Wait… what were those last three? Did he really just recall the use of tactics, sword-fighting and magic? What the hell did he do before he lost his memories? He remember the theory behind battlefield tactics, he recalled the different types of formations of different amounts of soldiers yet he had no recollection of ever using said tactics in any kind of battle, how… bizarre. His mind went to the sword-fighting, he recalled how to use a great sword, a ridiculously large sword almost as tall as he imagined himself, he remember how to use the sword, how to brutally strong with the sword-type and at the same time, be able to move incredibly fast. Yet he had no memory of ever swinging any type of _sword!_ He also felt a large amount of discomfort about the idea of killing someone with a sword.

And _magic!_ How in the world do you remember how to use magic but to not remember ever actually using the freaking _thing!_ A sigh escaped his mouth. The last one kind of made sense, everyone knew how to throw a punch, but the detail in which he knew how to fight bare-handed disturbed his slightly.

He was right in his earlier conclusion, he was in-fact, frankly a bizarre individual. The man's thoughts wondered as he continued to lay in the field, why hadn't he moved? He could easily get up and walk away and attempt to reacclimatise himself within the forgotten world to him. But he knew the answer why, he was scared, nothing else to it. He was scared of what he would see when he opened his eyes, scared as to what he world was like, all of the possibilities quite frankly frightened him to death, so he continued to lay there, he was such a coward, and he wasn't even sure if he was before the memory loss.

Even though he knew he was scared, he realised that he simply couldn't lie in the field until he died of starvation, it just would not be time well spent in his opinion. Building his resolve, he prepared himself for opening his worried eyes.

He counted to three in his head.

One.

Two.

"Chrom, we have to do something…"

That was a girl's voice, sound somewhere between mid-teen to adult to the man lying in the field.

"What do you propose we do?"

The man felt slightly uncomfortable at the connotations of the words spoken.

"I... I dunno".

The man knew he couldn't hold it off any longer, with a resigned sigh he opened his eyes and was presented with two peering faces, one male and one female. The female looked pretty young, probably 18 or a few years older, she had blonde pig-tailed hair and a few freckles on each cheek. He noticed that her eyes widened considerably as she jumped back from being so close to his face when he opened his eyes. The man's eyes veered to the other man nearby, the man had blue hair and the man noticed a strange mark on the man's shoulder. The man lying down wasn't as sure as to what to do so he simply grinned up to the pair.

"Morning! Well… I assume its morning at least!" The man sheepishly chuckled.

The other man chuckled slightly "I see you're awake now".

"I see that you're right my good man" the lying man replied cheekily.

Before the blue haired man could answer back, a smile on his face, the young girl jumped forward and blocked the lying man's view.

"Hey there!"

"Hey yourself madam!"

The girl giggled as he hopped back from the man's sight.

"There're better places to take a nap than on the ground, you know".

"Really? I quite enjoyed the comfy grass, In-fact I might just take another nap!"

The blue haired man shook his head as he laughed, he reached his hand out towards the lying man "c'mon now, give me your hand".

The man on the grass laughed silently as he accepted the gesture and allowed the other man to lift him to his feet the raising man noticed a strange mark on his hand and his eyes widened, what in the world was that mark? Both of the men were surprised when the lying man landed on his feet as he was a full head taller than the blue haired man. The girl and the man both stared up at the tall man in slightly amazement.

"Oh wow! You're so tall!"

The tall man chuckled as rubbed his head, taking note of the fact that his hair was swept back and reached all the way down to his shoulders, he also noticed a bang of stark white hair falling down his face and whistled in his head.

"You alright?"

The tall man stared back at the shorter man and his eyes widened as multiple images flashed through his mind.

_Blades, fighting, hooded figure, blue haired man combating the figure, my hand stretching out as lighting flew from it, striking the hooded man. Blue haired man jumps back to avoid lethal strike from hooded figure, I run forward and swing a great sword from over my shoulder, the hooded figure vanishes and appears a few feet away, blade strikes ground and creates a small crater. Battle continues until battle is won. I'm knocked onto my back as the enemy finally dies. Blue haired man comes over, words are spoken, I can't make them out and suddenly pain strikes me as I look down and see my hand covered in the blood of the blue haired man, the man looks on in shock as he falls to the ground, I rush over and cover the wound, I don't understand, panic flows through my veins as I actually manage to hear the man's last words._

"_Not… you're… fault…"_

The tall man takes an involuntary step back as the memory attacked him, he had no idea what any of it meant.

The blue haired man looked worried as he placed his hand on the taller man's shoulder.

"I… I'm fi- fine Chrom".

"Ah, then you know who I am?"

"Nope! Should I? You're name just sort of… came to me".

"That's err… strange I suppose. Tell me, what's your name? What brings you here?"

The tall man scratched his head nervously.

"Sorry to say Chrom but I ain't got a clue for either of those questions".

"You mean you don't remember your own name?"

"Hit the nail on the head!"

The girl once again jumped in between the pair as she looked between the two, a pondering look on her face.

"I've heard of this… I think it's called… Amnesia!"

"It's called a load of Pegasus dung. We're to believe you remember milords' name, but not your own?"

The tall man leapt into the air as he turned around in surprise to see a hulking man standing nearby, a stallion stood beside him, the tall man noticed that he was still taller than this man, from his guess he was about half-a-head taller than him.

"Where the hell did you come from!?"

"I was here all along."

"Oh okay… But what I am saying is true, I haven't a clue who I am or why I am here!"

Chrom interrupted the knight's response as he placed a placating hand on the armoured fellows shoulder. "...What if it IS true, Frederick? We can't just leave him here, alone and confused. What sort of Shepherds would we be then?"

Frederick faltered slightly as he stared back and forth between the two men. Finally a sigh escaped his lips as he relented. "Just the same, milord. I must emphasize caution. 'Twould not do to let a wolf into our flock". Chrom smiled at the bulking man as he turned his gaze towards the tall man.

"Right then—we'll take him back to town and sort this out there."

The tall man jumped back as he held up his hands in a surrendering poise.

"Now hold on a sec there Blue! I ain't no prisoner!"

The young girl giggled at Chrom's nick-name, Frederick looked agitated and Chrom himself looked slightly annoyed, but the taller man could see a small smirk on his lips.

"Peace, friend—I promise we'll hear all you have to say back in town. You're no prisoner, now come on!"

"I err… damn-it… fine, I'll come with your, not like I have any other plans or at least I don't think I do." The girl laughed at the white-haired man's attempt a joke.

The group walked down a path for a while, the tall nameless man in the middle so he couldn't try to escape, even though Chrom himself said that he wasn't a prisoner, the way that they were spread around him screamed a "three-man-cage-formation" a simple formation meant to box in someone who needed protecting or for someone who was a prisoner. The man ignored the fact that his mind was whirling with at least 50 different strategies that he could've enacted to escape easily, he still wasn't used to the onslaught of incredibly detailed thoughts running through his mind.

They walked for a few minutes longer, the nameless mas whistling a nameless tune appropriately just to annoy his captors. This continued until Frederick could no longer take it and calmly exploded.

"I would appreciate it if you'd cease and desist with the tune".

"I'll think about it Fred!"

Frederick bristled aggressively as he calmed himself from striking the moron in the middle. However the white-haired man relented and stopped whistling, but it didn't take long for him to ask questions.

"So as your prisoner, what's gonna' happen to me?"

Chrom turned his head slightly to see over his shoulder "Hah! You'll be free to go once we establish that you're no enemy of Ylisse."

The captured man snorted in disbelief, before an inquisitive look crossed his face.

"Yisse? The hells that?" Is it where we are?"

Frederick chortled at that comment. "You've never heard of the halidom? Ha! Someone pay this actor. He plays quite the fool! The furrowed brow is especially convincing…"

"Hey I've remembered something!"

The girl who the man learned was named Lissa turned to her side and smiled kindly. "Really? What?"

"This!" And the man continued by turning around mid-step and raising his middle finger towards the hulking knight behind him.

A gasp could be heard from Chrom and Lissa as they stared, bug-eyed at the tall man's bravado… or stupidity, only time would tell.

"Y-you dare!?"

The tall man smirked cruelly.

"Of course I dare! Otherwise I wouldn't be doing the blasted thing!"

Frederick practically growled as he released the reigns of his stallion momentarily as he stomped over to the amnesiac, he raised his armour fist to strike the man. Suddenly the white-haired man's eyes flashed as hand-to-hand combat once again flew through his mind. He was prepared for this! Waiting until the strike was just inches away from his face, he ducked underneath the strike and brought his bare fist into the Knight's chest-plate. Everyone expected the ducking man to have cried out in pain and hold his bruised hand, instead of that happening though, everyone was shocked to see Frederick stumble back from the punch and let out a rather forced wheeze.

"Ha! News flash Fred! Don't presume an amnesiac doesn't know how to fight! Wait, that sentence made no sense whatsoever!"

Before anything could escalate any further, Chrom smacked the white-haired man on the back of his head.

"Both of you control yourselves! Frederick, do not rise to his insults and you! Stop with the insults!" the man commanded of the other men. For some reason the tall man felt complied to nod along with Frederick.

Chrom sighed as he continued to lead the group down the road.

"For your information. This land is known as the Halidom of Ylisse. Our ruler, Emmeryn, is called the exalt. I suppose proper introductions are in order... My name is Chrom—but then, you already knew that. The delicate one here is my little sister, Lissa, as she already told you."

The man heard Lissa huff in annoyance as she replied angrily.

"I am not delicate! …Hmph! Ignore my brother, please. He can be a bit thick sometimes. But you're lucky the Shepherds found you. Brigands would've been a rude awakening!"

"Shepherds? Maybe I'm better off not remembering my past if it's so dangerous these days that you need to herd sheep with full armour!"

Lissa giggled at that comment.

"No silly! We don't herd sheep, we fight evil and protect the good!"

"Ah I get it! The name Shepherds! Is simply a metaphor for you guys herding the public to safety! How clever!"

"You're easily excitable aren't you?" Lissa quipped.

"No idea! You know me as much as I know me!"

Chrom called over his shoulder.

"It's also a very dangerous occupation, just ask Frederick the wary over there!"

"A title I shall wear with pride. Gods forbid one of us keeps an appropriate level of caution. I have every wish to trust you, stranger, but my station mandates otherwise. Although I am surprised to say that you do punch incredibly hard, I am impressed".

"Err… thanks I guess? Oh I actually remembered something this time!"

"What?" Chrom asked.

"My name! I remember my name! It's Robin! My names Robin. YES!" The now named Robin leaped into the air happily as he finally was able to the question bugging him the most. Robin's infectious happiness was able to place smiles onto Lissa's and Chrom's face as they stared at him, as he continued to prance in circles at knowing his name finally.

"Robin eh? Is that foreign? …Ah, well. We can discuss it later. We're almost to town. Once we—"

Lissa interrupted the rest of his sentence as she pointed at the nearby burning village.

"Chrom! Look the town!"

"Damn it! The town is ablaze! Those blasted brigands, no doubt... Frederick, Lissa! Quickly!"

Robin felt a firm, armoured hand clasp his shoulder as Frederick came forward. "What about him?"

Chrom didn't even turn around as he kept striding forward. "Unless he's on fire too, he can wait!"

"Aptly put milord".

"Let's go already!" Lissa exclaimed and all three Shepherds ran off towards the village.

Robin stood In place for a few moments as his mind work a mile a minute on what he should do right now. He debated just leaving and let his captors deal with the fire but he knew that his conscience would not let him get away with that. So it is with a heavy sigh that Robin jogged forward intending to catch up with his captors. It took Robin a few minutes to reach the village, he had come across a few injured villagers in his short trip and he had helped them the best he could. Finally making it towards the centre of town, he saw Chrom and Frederick engaged in combat with two bandits each however any worry was unneeded for the pair as they seemed to be easily holding the bandits off. Although it was a whole other story when it came to the yellow-dress wearing girl; Lissa as she was unaware of the large, brutish bandit creeping up towards her. Robin frowned as he crouched low and snuck behind the bandit.

A few moments later, Chrom and Frederick had defeated their enemies and were now glaring fiercely at the bandit leader holding Lissa at axe-point.

"HA! The mighty Garrick always has a plan fools! Now drop your weapons and gold and maybe I'll let the little lady live!"

Chrom eyes blazed with fury as he saw his sister being held hostage, he had to restrain himself from charging forward and endangering his sister.

The worry for his sister was unneeded as soon after Lissa was held hostage Robin had snuck up behind the bandit and dragged him away from the girl. As soon as she was free Lissa ran straight to Chrom, tears leaking from her eyes as she crashed into him, hugging his body.

"How dare you!" Garrick the leader shouted as he swung his barbarian axe at Robin. Robin for his part simply dodged and weaved through and from the bandit's wild attacks.

"Quit jumping about!"

Robin obliged with the brutish man's demand as he ducked under another swing of Garrick's axe and before Garrick could once again swing his axe, Robin surged forward and brought his fist into the savages stomach, it was safe to say that Robin himself was surprised that when his fist impacted with Garrick, he didn't expect the man to keel over his fist and collapse to the floor, unconscious. Everyone stood, stunned at Robin's physical strength, however the silence was broken when the tell-tale sound of an arrow being notched in a bow was heard. Robin turned around to see a savage archer, on-top of one of the un-burned buildings and without thinking, Robin threw his hand forward and was blown back when a decently-sized fire-ball flew from his hand and hit the archer, blowing the man off the roof and into the lake.

Robin stared at his hand for a few moments before he heard hasty footsteps getting closer, he was surprised to see Lissa standing nearby, a shining smile on her face.

"Lucky for the town, we were close by. But holy wow, Robin! You were incredible! Fist-fighting, and sorcery! Is there anything you can't do?"

Chrom came over and placed his hand on Robin's shoulder a warm smile on his face.

"Thank-you so much for saving Lissa! You're certainly no helpless victim that much is for sure."

"Indeed, I must thank-you as well for the rescue of milady. Perhaps you might even be capable of an explanation for how you came here?"

Robin looked at Frederick and smirked cheekily. "Well obviously I walked here! You do remember the last 20 minutes right? I mean c'mon, I'm not your prisoner am I? I could've just walked away!"

Frederick grumbled as Chrom chuckled and Lissa giggled.

Chrom stepped forward as he extended his hand outward, a smile on his face.

"You speak the truth Robin, I'm glad you decided to help us out and you fought to save Ylissean lives. My heart says that's enough." Robin blinked a few times in surprise as he reached his own hand out and clasped Chrom's, he could safely say that he wasn't expecting such kindness.

"And your mind, milord? Will you now heed its council as well?"

"Frederick, the Shepherds could use someone with Robin's talents. We've brigands and unruly neighbours, all looking to bloody our soil. Would you really have us lose such an able warrior _and_ mage? Besides, I believe his story, odd as it might be."

"For real? Even I wouldn't believe my story!" Robin exclaimed as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Chrom laughed.

"So what do you think Robin? Will you join us?"

Robin looked back and forth between the three people near him.

Sighing he looked into Chrom's eyes.

"It sounds like I ain't got much of a choice eh? Alright I'm in Blue."

Lissa laughed as she pointed at her older brother as he grumbled under his breath at his nick-name.

The happy mood continued for a few moments until Frederick decided to metaphorically smash the happy attitude into pieces.

"Did you notice, milord? The brigands spoke with a Plegian accent."

"The hells a Plegian? Some kind of bird?"

Chrom sighed in annoyance.

"Plegia is Ylisse's westerly neighbour. They send small bands into our territory, hoping to instigate a war."

"And it's the poor townsfolk who suffer! Totally innocent, and totally helpless..."

"It's okay milady, that's why we are here, to protect the innocent, but now that we have saved the village, I think it'd be best if we carried onwards to the capital at haste, we must inform the Exalt of this".

Chrom nodded "you make a good point Frederick, are you ready Robin? The capital's not that far".

Lissa gasped. "Wait, what?! We're not staying?! But, Frederick, it's nearly dark!"

"When night falls, we'll camp. Eat off the land, make our bed of twigs and the like... I believe you mentioned you would be "getting used to this"?"

"Frederick? Sometimes I hate you."

"Alright, both of you calm down, now c'mon, I want to at least be halfway to the capital before night-fall!"

Robin shook his head, he wasn't sure if this was a good idea to join the Shepherds, but in all honestly what other choice did he have? He had no memories of knowing anyone else or doing anything else. He sighed as he began to walk with the other Shepherds, a group that he was now a part of. He put his hands into his purple coats pockets and was surprised when he felt a book in his left pocket. Lifting the book out he realised that it was a spell book, he flipped through the pages as they walked his interest in magic growing every growing second at all of the powerful spells now at his disposal. He placed the grimoire back into his pocket for now. Robin yawned as he stretched his arms upwards and looked onwards, down the path they were walking. A small grin spread across his face.

"Hey guys! Are we there yet!?"

A collective groan escaped the rest of his group as they realised what he was about to keep doing.

**CHAPTER END**

_So yea… no clue as to why I decided to write this thing, it probably won't even be continued from this point, too many other stories that I am invested in. Maybe after I've finished my other main stories I can do this one._


	2. Chapter 2: Rob? Robby? Robin!

**Fire Emblem: Awakening of the Warrior Tactician!  
>Chapter 2: Rob? Robby? Robin!<strong>

_**Err… Hello? Here's chapter two I suppose. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I hope the humour holds up.**_

"So… this is what the Shepherds do? Camp in the middle of a forest in the middle of nowhere surrounded by vicious bears and wolfs, and what do we decide to hunt for food? Oh just one of those vicious bears themselves! Oh boy, I hope that they don't mount a rescue for this bear because they'll be sorely disappointed." As these words were spoken a very tall white-haired man plopped down onto a turned over log, sitting next to his blue-haired comrade.

A defeated sigh was heard as a heavily armoured knight poked a camp-fire that was located in the middle of the clearing the Shepherds were in.

"You're quite the character aren't you Sir Robin, you have a rare talent when it comes to complaining".

"Ah! Knight Frederick, what a pleasant comment you made! It's almost like you're warming up to little ol' me!" Robin smirked devilishly as he himself attached some bear meat onto his sharp stick and held it over the contained fire, he wouldn't admit it but he was starving, being an amnesiac also had the undesired effect of making Robin extremely hungry as he couldn't remember when he last ate. A snort could be heard as Chrom nudged Robin with his shoulder.

"You know for an amnesiac, you're awfully talkative and energetic".

"Well… how many amnesiac's do you know of?"

"None."

"Well then… your previous comment is invalid."

Chrom laughed as he removed his stick from the fire and stared at the slightly burnt meat, with a heavy sigh, Chrom carefully begins to nibble on the meat, careful not to burn himself on the meat itself. After a few seconds of nibbling, Chrom realised that the meat was still too hot to eat just yet and with a hungry sigh, he lowers the meat from his lips.

"It's been so long since I've had bear meat, usually it'd delicious, but I'm pretty sure I burnt my piece. What's up Lissa? I cooked yours to perfection! Eat up!" Lissa responded by sticking her tongue out to her older brother.

"Pass! ...Gods, couldn't you spear us an animal normal people eat for once? I mean, come on! Who eats bear?! You're meddling with the food chain. Right, Robin? …Robin?"

"You're asking a man who doesn't know when the last time he ate was? I will eat this bear meat and I will enjoy this bear meat!"

Chrom and Lissa chuckled as they watched Robin's mouth water as his eyes watched the meat on the stick like a hawk.

"C'mon Lissa, just eat it! It's meat."

"Since when does meat smell like old boots?! Wait, I take that back—boots smell better!"

"It can smell like 2 week old socks for all I care, I just need it in my stomach like now!"

Lissa sighed at Robin's antics as he had even dropped of his log to move even closer to the fire cooking his food. Frederick sighed as he simply sat on his log, patting the stallion lying nearby.

"Milady, Every experience makes us stronger. Even those we don't enjoy, it's simply a fact of life".

Robin grunted as now he was practically covering the flame, waiting for the meat. "Yea, "every experience makes us stronger"? Say's the guys who's not eaten anything all day".

"Ah Sir Robin, I wonder if that attitude of yours would continue after I've kicke-"

"That's quite enough Frederick! Robin's just a bit cranky from not eating for a while".

Frederick sighed but nodded towards his lord in acceptance.

"Very well milord, but I must recommend that we retire for the night, we have to continue moving at dawn if we wish to reach the city at midday".

"That's a good idea Frederick. Robin, you ready to put the fire out?"

Robin looked at the blue-haired man with wide, surprised eyes as he looked back and forth from the cooking meat and his comrade.

"B-but the bear meat! It's so close to perfection now! You can't make me commit this injustice of not allowing this food to be cooked!" Chrom let a small chuckle escape his lips as Robin began to panic slightly, shaking the stick about as if it would cook the meat faster.

"Okay. Okay! We'll wait for you to finish cooking and eating your meal, I know I'd be as worried as you if I didn't know when I had last eaten." Robin nodded encouragingly at Chrom's reassurance, without any worry Robin returns his eyes to the cooking meat he lets it cook for a few more moments before bringing the stick out of the fire. A resounding cry cause his comrades to jump in fear as they turn to see Robin, tears in his eyes as he stared at his bear meat. On the floor, a few feet from Robin was part of his stick that had broken off and unfortunately the part of the stick that fell also contained the bear meat.

Robin groaned as he threw the rest of his stick in the forest in anger. The sound of people holding their laughter in could be heard, turning his head he could see Lissa and Chrom trying to look anywhere but at him as they snorted. Even Frederick had a small smug smile adorn his usually stoic face.

"Oh! To hell with you guys, I'm going to sleep, talk to y'all in the morning!"

The rest of the group laughed expect Frederick as Robin moved back slightly and lied down to sleep for the night. He may have come off as annoyed but a small smile was present on Robin's face, even though he couldn't remember anything about his past, he was glad that he had found such kind people that would take him in…. even if one of them had a 1 foot stick up their ass. Taking a relaxing breath Robin felt the weariness of the whole day catch up to him and soon after he had fallen asleep to the sound of his comrades lying down for the night.

"Gods damn… I need some sleep." Robin muttered to himself as he finally closed his eyes and went to blissful sleep, his mind drifting to what he'd do in the morning.

_**Scene change**_

Robin didn't know how long he was asleep for, all he knew was that when he was kicked awake by the hulking knight Shepherd it was still almost pitch black. Robin grumbled aggressively at Frederick as he groggily pushed himself from the floor to sitting down. When he sat up he noticed that Chrom and Lissa were missing, raising his left eyebrow, he looked towards the knight who was now mounting his stallion.

"Where are the other two?"

"I should be asking you that… Milord and milady may trust you now but I still have my doubts, for all I know, this could all be an elaborate ruse so that you could kidnap the prince and princess of Ylisse".

"Oh me? Oh of-course! Silly me. I must've forgot when I woke up during the night and individually carried the two somewhere, all part of my plan, especially the part when I decided to come back to the clearing and go back to sleep! It all seemed like such a good plan at the time but I obviously didn't account for Frederick the wary foiling my dastardly plan!"

Frederick didn't reply, only giving Robin an unamused stern look, to which Robin gave an equally amused relaxed look.

…

…

…

"You know you're really paranoid."

Frederick sighed as he heaved himself onto his trusty steed, reaching into one of the many packs on the horse, he lifts out a small hunting dagger. He studies it for a moment before handing it out towards Robin. Robin, for himself doesn't bat and eye at the trusting gesture and he heaves himself onto his feet and grabs the dagger from Frederick's hand. He grips the handle and takes a few practice jabs. He hadn't any memories of dagger techniques, but he assumed that he'd rely on his fists in the first place anyway. Robin's movements were interrupted when Frederick reached his hand out to Robin.

"I realise that you probably have no real training with a dagger, but I assume that your hand-to-hand combat will suffice for now, now hurry up and grab hold, we need to move fast to catch up with milord."

"Oh be honest, you just want me close to you! I've noticed all of the looks you've given me."

"Purely looks of distrust sir Robin I assure you, now please make haste!"

"Fine, fine. I hope you know where you're going". Robin grabbed Frederick's outstretched hand and allowed himself to be lifted onto the back of the stallion, as soon as Robin was placed on the back of the horse, Frederick immediately kicked the horse to gallop down the path he knew his lord went.

"Oh my LORDS! This is FAST!"

_**SCENE CHANGE**_

"Do you even know where you're going!?" Robin shouted from behind Frederick on the horse.

"I tracked milord down this path before waking you, if milord kept the same path then we should come across them pretty soon".

"If you're sure! I just hope we find them soon, I still haven't freaking eaten!"

"Sir Robin, would you kindly shu-"

Frederick's sentence was cut off as they came into another clearing and the horse they were perched on charged into a humanoid figure, due to this Robin, who was unprepared was thrown off the back of the horse onto the muddy ground.

"Ah! Crap! That hurt!"

Robin groaned as he attempted to pick himself up, as he rubbed his back in pain. Another groan from behind him attracted his attention, turning around in worry Robin is presented with the same figure they had hit shambling towards him. Before he could say anything the shambling man clumsily swung a broken sword at him. Instincts kicking in, Robin jumps back in surprise. The figure shambles forward from the swing and Robin finally got a clear view of it. And it was a very appropriate word as the figure was revealed to be something resembling a walking corpse in shoddy armour, leaking purple smoke from its many cuts on its broken body.

"What the hell?"

"Robin! Get back!" a familiar voice shouts and Robin complies just in time to move out of the way of a lunging slash his blue haired comrade performed on the strange creature. Robin thought he couldn't be more surprised by the beast but when the thing just simply vaporised in purple smoke he was proven wrong.

Another familiar voice alerted Robin's hearing.

"Frederick, Robin!" shouted Lissa as she also came into the clearing.

Frederick came up behind Robin, a relieved smile on his face.

"Milord! Milady! Are you hurt?"

Two reassuring nods were his answer and Frederick let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Silence was all that was around for a few moments as everyone took a moment to assess what had just happened.

"So… walking corpses are another thing I thankfully forgot then eh?"

Chrom shook his head. "I assure you that these creatures are not from Ylisse, I have no idea what these… _things_ are!"

"Their walking corpses!"

However everyone ignored Robin's outburst and continued with the conversation.

"No one is injured, then? Thank the gods..." Frederick just had to ask one more time to assure himself.

"Thank the masked man who saved me! If it wasn't for him, I'd be... Hey, where did he go?" Lissa looked around in confusion for some mysterious person and was only presented with empty space. With a shrug she turns back to the group in confusion.

Suddenly, multiple purple mists formed seemingly randomly around the clearing, a few seconds after the same monster from before formed out of them.

Chrom took his sword at the same time as Frederick mounted his horse and wielded his hand axe. Lissa screamed as she jumped back, behind Chrom and Robin.

Chrom turned back to his unarmed comrades. "Robin, Lissa, stay behind us and stay safe, we'll handle this!" and with that the two armed comrades charged forward.

"Wait! What are you doing!? Charging in is suicide!" Robin outburst garnered the attention of the charging shepherds, they turn in confusion.

"What Robin? We don't have time!" Chrom insisted as he took a cautionary step back, Frederick following his lord's movements.

"We need a plan, there's far too many to simply charge in head first! I have a plan!"

Robin's comrades look at each other momentarily before Chrom looks at Robin and nods his head.

Robin sighed in relief as he began to explain his plan.

"Right, we need to use tactics to win this, I am to assume that these corpses aren't that smart so we don't need to do anything too complicated… Chrom, Frederick! Both of you circle around each side of these corpses, as you do that I will create a distraction to keep the main horde of you guys, Lisa! Get to that broken fortress over there! You'll be safe there! Also, when the both of you have made you're way around the enemies backs I want you both to take them by surprise from the back! Be aware that I won't be able to hold them off for long so hurry!" With that Chrom and Frederick head off in their required directions.

Robin nudged Lissa towards the ruined tower as he assessed his opposition in-front of him. There was at least six corpses shambling towards himself whilst somewhere around 15 copses meandered about the large field with no set destination. Even if Chrom and Frederick managed to make their way around the back of the field that'd only make the chances of survival go from nill to slightly more than nill.

Simply put, it was going to be a bad night.

Robin, not being one to be unprepared for battle searched his person for any kind of weapon besides his magic tome. After a rather nerve-racking search, Robin found a small dagger in one of his inside pockets, the one Frederick had given him. A groan escaped his mouth. Really? All he had for a melee weapon was a bloody toothpick! Robin shakes his head to clear his thoughts as he returns his sight to his opponents who appeared to be much closer to his person than he remembered.

"_Oh shit"_ he mutters as he jumps back from a lazy sword swing from the leading corpse. Not wasting this opening Robin rushes forward and heaves his shoulder into the firsts corpses form sending it flying back onto the floor. But there was no time to gloat as a second corpse attempted to cleave Robin's head from his neck, thankfully Robin managed to duck underneath the deadly blow and respond with a devastating upper-cut into the corpses chin. The corpse lifts off the ground and smashes back into the muddy floor a few feet away from Robin. Although Robin swore that he had heard a sickening crack when Robin struck the corpse.

Thinking he could take a quick breath Robin is annoyed to see a third corpse try to grab him. Robin dodges to the right of the attacking corpse and with the small dagger wielded in his right hand stabs it into the corpses head from the side. Yanking the blade out Robin hops backward to avoid an arrow shooting past, missing the tall man's head by inches. The purple-coated man swerved his head to see one of the five remaining corpses, including the previous two Robin had knocked onto the floor notching an arrow onto a damaged bow. Without thinking Robin brandished his magical tome and flung the tome open, without a few mill-seconds Robin had conjured an arc of lightening that flew forward and struck the corpse. The corpse was filled with lightening and quickly was burnt to a crisp from the inside out. That was two of them down now. Robin quickly stowed the tome inside his large coat. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but the use of his tome had drained a considerable amount of energy from him.

Four left. Four of the walking corpses were left now and Robin was beginning to feel confident. Shifting the grip on his dagger to reverse, Robin ducked under another swing but was unprepared for the follow-up axe-swing delivered by another corpse, his leg was slashed into, not deep enough to cause damage, but enough to hamper any form of movement.

"Oh Gods!" Robin exclaimed as he hurriedly brought his dagger upwards into the axe-wielding corpses chin, instantly killing it… again? Robin quickly shuffled backwards, keeping the least amount of weight of his left leg. The last three corpses advancing on him menacingly. All of the confidence that Robin was previously feeling was currently taking a nose-dive into the realms of despondence. What the hell was he going to do now?

Suddenly a warm feeling encompassed his entire being and soon enough Robin was now standing up straight without trouble, taking a quick peek at his left leg to see no cut, only fresh blood on his pant leg.

"It's okay Robin! I healed you! Beat these bad guys!"

Robin smiled slightly at Lissa's shouting as he realised what Lissa had done to him. She was a healer, and a damn fine good one at that.

Feeling reinvigorated from Lissa's healing, Robin rushes forward, a determined smirk on his face. Robin ducked under a haphazard spear swing and leans to the right to avoid another strike from a sword wielding corpse. The third corpse was unable to do anything as Robin had stabbed his dagger into its skull. Without stopping Robin jumps back to avoid any danger from the last two corpses. Not willing to risk anymore danger Robin once again unleashes his magical tome and quickly skims through it to find an appropriate spell to deal with his enemies. Quickly finding said spell Robin begins to walk backward to avoid the corpses whilst channelling his inner magic. Thankfully the spell wasn't too taxing and a few seconds later a huge fireball formed from Robin's right outstretched hand, the fireball stretched around the size of a medium sized boulder. Robin concentrated for a few moments before firing the fireball towards the last two corpses.

The ball of fire shot forward, utterly destroying the two corpses that threatened Robin and even at least five that were behind them before dissipating shortly before it could set fire to the trees. Robin quirked his eyebrows in surprise, magic was certainly something to behold.

Without really realising it but the battle was already over, as Robin's fireball had finished off the last of the corpses as Chrom and Frederick had already done their job. There was even three newcomers that Robin had been so engrossed in the battle that he hadn't even seen them arrive.

"Whoa! Robin! That was awesome! Tactics as well? Is there anything you can't do!?"

Robin, feeling quite chipper even considering what just happened bowed theatrically with a flourish quite enjoying the baffles looks that everyone was giving him.

"Thank you! Thank you! I'm here all week as a monster exterminator! Please! Any autographs can be signed in the morning, do not panic!" Robin wasn't discouraged at all when he heard the defeated sigh that sounded suspiciously like Frederick reached his ears. In his short time of being conscious Robin had found that he liked to enjoy himself when he could whether it be; annoying the proud knight or simply having a good laugh.

He found it refreshing. And something in the back of his mind seemed to point to not having many opportunities at fun before he lost his memories, there was nothing concrete to back up this theory, but something just… clicked in Robin's mind at his theory.

Damn, if that was true then Robin's previous life must have sucked.

**THIS IS A LINE**

Shortly after Robin's dramatic finish to the battle, everyone got comfy and the two newcomers were introduced, there was two as the third person who called themselves "Marth" had shortly disappeared into the night without explanation, only leaving a warning, something about the world ending or something, Robin didn't really listen that closely, he was more interested into the fact that the so-called "Marth" was quite womanly considering the male name.

Anyway, the two new comers were named Sully and Virion, a very masculine "female" cavalier and the so called "archest of archers!", in other words; a semi-competent male archer respectively. Anyway any conversations passed quietly into the night and everyone managed to settle down for rest as Chrom said he wanted to get to Yisstol as soon as possible. Before going to sleep though Robin actually took a moment to skim through his magical tome, just so he had some familiarity with it, thankfully when he had used it, he had chosen spells that were prefect for the situation. But if he had gone just one page ahead of the huge fireball spell, he would've been creating small rain clouds… and that wouldn't have ended well for him. Anyway the tome, his tome he assumed was filled with at least over fifty spells ranging from simple fireballs to something called a "_Mjolnir"_ whatever that was. But from what little the scrawling's in the book said, it was a very powerful spell. Although now that Robin thought of it, it'd be his writings if this was indeed _his_ tome. He'd have to compare his handwriting later on. Because if this was his handwriting he'd have to wonder on what the hell he was doing before his amnesia to warrant needing so many deadly spells!

**THIS IS A LINE**

"So this is Yisstol? It's… nice I guess…"

"What do you mean nice Rob?"

Robin internally winced at Lissa's nickname for him, it was appropriate but he'd prefer something more unique for a nickname but he answered anyway.

"Well, I've never seen a city before… or at least I don't think I have. So I can't really compare it with any other city. There's lots of people about at least, and they look happy… so I suppose it's nice."

Robin felt a reassuring hand clasp his shoulder, the smart man looked to the side to see Chrom looking up at him.

"Relax Robin. We're not offended. We just have a few things to do before we can give you the tour." Robin nods as Chrom, Lissa and Frederick lead the way, Sully and Virion having left together to the "barracks". Whilst his three companions conversed with each other Robin followed behind slowly, his curious eyes wandering everywhere possible. However his eyes stopped when they saw a figure under a rather used hood. The figure seemed to be hurrying to somewhere until it unfortunately bumped into a group of burly men.

Robin could smell the alcohol of off the men from where he was, he began to make his way over there as the men began to heckle the poor figure.

"Hey! Yoush shoulsh say sorwe".

"Yeash! Youshd hit 'im!"

Before anything too serious could happen Robin appeared behind the figure which looked distinctly female under the long hooded cloak.

"Alright boys, I suggest you all go on home and sleep the drink off". Robin was unsurprised when one of the drunk men shoved the hooded figure out of the way and got up in his face, well, tried to as Robin was at least a full head taller than the drunken man.

"Who dosh yoush 'hink yoush are!?"

"Who me? Oh I'm no-one in particular, I just noticed that you were causing this person some distress so as the Good Samaritan I am! I decided to intervene before anything got too out of hand!" Robin spoke cheerfully as he clasped the smaller man on the shoulder, a chipper smile on his face. The drunk man didn't seem to get the hint as he shrugged the hand of his shoulder and attempted to swing for the tome wielding man's face. Attempted being the key word as all Robin did in retaliation was lean to the right slightly and let the swing fly right by, shortly followed by the man himself as in his drunken stupor he allowed his punch to carry his whole form forward.

In other words the drunken man was currently getting acquainted with the stone flooring, very closely acquainted.

"Oh my! It seems that he was so tired that he has fallen asleep on the hard, stony floor, it'd be such a pity if his two friends also joined him for a nap!"

It seemed like the other two drunks got the snot so subtle hint and left as quickly as two drunk men could. Leaving their unconscious friend behind. Robin chuckled inwardly. He turned to the previously hassled figure and gave a kind nod in her direction before shortly turning back to his comrades.

"I thank-you… man-spawn".

"Wait what?" Robin turned back to the figure only to see empty space. Man-spawn? What the hell did that mean? Robin shrugged his shoulders and went back to following his comrades.

"Look! It's the exalt!"

The what?

**THIS IS A LINE**

"So the exalt is your ruler correct?"

"Indeed. Her name is lady Emmeryn."

"Sooo… Is it normal for a ruler to walk through the streets with only a few guards?"

"The exalt is a symbol of peace—Ylisse's most prized quality. Long ago, at the dawn of our age, the fell dragon tried to destroy the world. But the first exalt joined forces with the divine dragon and laid the beast low. Exalt Emmeryn reminds us all of the peace we fought for then." Frederick explained to the confused tall man.

"Okay… first things first. The hell's a divine dragon? And what the hell's a fell dragon and why do I not like the sound of either of them?"

Lissa giggled as Robin's antics and Chrom felt the need to educate their new friend.

"Well basically the Fell dragon intended to end the world and the divine dragon helped the people defeat the dreaded beast."

"Well… now I'm caught up I suppose."

"Anyway with Plegia poking at our borders, the people need her. She's a calming presence, when some might otherwise call for war."

"Then the Ylissean people are in very good hands then."

"She's also the best big sister anyone could ever ask for!" Lissa commented off-handily.

"Uh huh. So is the exalt conside… wait. Did I hear that right?"

A cheeky nod from Lissa and an embarrassed smile from Chrom was his answer.

"So that means that you two are…"

"That they are the prince and princess of Ylisse? Yes… yes they are". Robin could feel the smugness emanating from Frederick as he confirmed Robin's suspicion.

"Well then… I'm not apologising for my attitude…"

Chrom and Lissa laughed at Robin's words.

"I wouldn't want you to Robin, I find your attitude… refreshing and I'd hate for you to change because I and Lissa are royalty".

"Well then. Good I guess. It also explains why good ol' Freddy takes all of the ribbing eh?"

"Call me Freddy again good sir and I'll…"

"Aww c'mon Freddy, Rob's just joking around!"

Both Robin and Frederick sighed simultaneously at the nick-names.

"If the gods can hear me. Please strike me down… _please"_, Robin smirked as he heard Frederick's whispering, thankfully to Frederick only Robin heard the comment and he decided not to inform Freddy's charges of his snarky whisper to himself.

"Hey. It seems like Emm is heading back into the castle. Let's get going, you too Robin, don't think I haven't seen you trying to sneak away just now."

Said sneaker turned around from where he was tiptoeing away before bashfully turning back to Chrom, an uneasy smirk on his face.

"Oh yea! Of course I'm coming, I was just… err… Just err… Yea, I got nothing… Let's go eh?" Robin finished his statement with a nervous laugh as he went ahead of his comrades in the direction that hopefully led to the castle doorway.

**THIS IS A LINE**

Robin followed his fellow shepherds through the massive hallway leading up to the throne room. The amnesiac took the time to take note of anything and everything worthy of note. And the fact that Robin was in a castle meant that everything was worthy of note. He took note of the abundance of guards, all clad in beautiful silver armour, halberds held at their sides. The intelligent man was able to hazard a guess that these knights weren't just for show, however he'd rather not test that theory. He'd like to think that he wasn't a betting man… although Robin wouldn't know if he was in the first place.

Amnesia really was a pain in the ass.

Robin was led past the throne room towards a lavishly decorated huge door with two female highly decorated knights with spears. The small group stopped just outside the door and the three natives turned back to the new-comer and Chrom elected to speak.

"So Robin… This is Emm's chambers, we're going to talk to her and inform her of the strange monsters that attacked us. I'd also like you to introduce yourself to her, lord knows Emm needs all of the laughs that she can get."

Robin folded his arms, a slightly annoyed look on his face.

"Well I'm glad to see that my skills in humour can grant me an audience with the Exalt, I hope I don't disappoint".

Chrom chuckled good-heartedly as he turned back to the door and knocked thrice.

…

…

…

"Come in!" a soft-spoken voice said through the door. Chrom pushed open the double door to reveal the Exalts bedchambers, he then continued into the room, followed closely by his sister and his loyal knight. Robin swallowed down his nervousness and then entered the chamber. The first thought that struck the white-haired man was how naturally beautiful the Exalt was up close. He also noticed that she wasn't alone, a very commanding looking woman in elaborate armour stood beside the Exalt.

The room simple, yet elegant, something that he could tell summarised the Exalt herself in the most positive way possible. Two extremely comfy looking sofas were placed across from each other, in the middle of them a rectangle semi-large glass table with two single arm-chairs at each end of the table. A fire-place is inserted into one of the walls, a warm fire emanating from it. Another door was on another wall which Robin assumed contained the actual bed, changing room and such.

Robin was so engrossed with assessing the room that he didn't notice that he was now the centre of attention and that all eyes were now on him, some not as welcoming as others.

"Errr… Hi? I guess?"

A soft giggle broke out from the Exalts lips and Robin noted how beautiful that sounded. He hadn't even heard her speak yet but already he could tell that Exalt Emmeryn was a wonderful ruler.

"Well then Chrom, Lissa, Sir Frederick, please enlighten me of how you came across our charming guest."

"Please, your highness, don't brush his ego any more than it already is."

"Why Freddy! I'm hurt! I thought we were finally becoming best friends!"

Frederick turned to his lord with pleading eyes.

"Please, your highness, don't make me suffer this fool's jokes, I daresay that milady Lissa makes better jests."

Emmeryn covered her mouth as she laughed quietly at the antics whilst Lissa cried outrage at Frederick's comment.

Chrom took a step forward, a small grin on his face as he began the tale of how they found Robin.

**THIS IS A LINE**

"And that your sis is how I appointed Robin as the tactician of the Sheppard's".

"Yea, that's about it… Wait, _Tactician?_ I wasn't informed of this!"

"Well you are officially informed now Robin!" A grumble was Robin's response.

Emmeryn once again giggled as she was now seated on one of the sofas, Lissa and Chrom on each side of her whilst Robin sat across from her on the other sofa surrounded by the female commander known as Phila and Frederick. Safe to say Robin felt very worried where he currently at. A calming quietness permeated the room as the three relatives spoke kindly with each other.

Robin, not knowing what to do with himself began tapping his fingers against his legs to keep himself entertained. Finally the awkwardness Robin was feeling was broken by Frederick although, unfortunately what he said wasn't in Robin's favour.

"Apologies your highness but I feel I must add that Robin' apparent amnesia would be a perfect excuse for a spy or assassin to join our ranks, I at least recommend caution".

You could've heard a pin drop at that statement.

"Whoa… with people like Freddy who needs subtlety, am I right?"

"No offense intended Sir Robin, I am simply informing her majesty of all possible dangers."

Robin sighed in response.

"None taken, I can see where you're coming from… you're still wrong but I do understand".

"We'll see about that Sir Robin."

"We will indeed Sir Freddy, we will indeed."

Ignoring the back and forth between the two stubborn mules, Emmeryn inquired to her brother; "do you trust Sir Robin Chrom?"

"He fought to save Ylissean lives Emm, that's more than enough for me."

The Exalt nodded, reassured of Robin's innocence by Chrom's trust, but soon enough a small frown crossed her beautiful face.

"These strange new monsters worry me though. They've been sighted near Ylisse as well, I don't like it. Chrom, we are about to hold a council about these creatures, I'd like you to be there with me if you'd please?"

Chrom nods in acceptance. As Lissa leaps from the sofa rather eagerly, latching onto Robin's arm and dragging him out of the room.

"Hey! Let go of me! I'm not done arguing with the waling statue!"

"Oh hush Robby! We're getting out of here whilst the adults have boring monster talks!"

"You do realise that I am an adult as well right? And "Robby"… really? Freakin' really?"

"Oh hush you!"

As Robin was dragged away by Lissa, the sound of Emmeryn and Chrom's laughter reaching his ears. It was at this point that Robin realised something.

He had no idea what he had gotten himself into.

**THE END**

_**Yup… that be chappy two! Hopes y'all like it! Tell me what y'all think eh?  
>This is me signing off on this chapter.<strong>_

_**JA NE!**_


End file.
